one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian and Anthony vs PewDiePie
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla and Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellburg? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Ian and Anthony are watching a PewDiePie video. Anthony: Dude, this guy is unfunny as (bleep), why does he have so many subscribers? Ian: Yeah, why does ''he ''enjoy all the fame? Anthony: Let's steal that fame from him! Ian: Hell yeah! Ian and Anthony take a plane to Sweden. They arrive at PewDiePie's house. Ian: Rock Paper Scissors for who bangs the door. Anthony: OK. Ian and Anthony: Rock, Paper, Scissors! Ian wins. Anthony: Aw, what?! Fine. Anthony bangs on the door. Anthony: Open up, you unfunny (bleep)! PewDiePie opens the door. PewDiePie: Did someone just call me unfunny? Anthony then punches PewDiePie hard in the face. Anthony: 35,806,427 subscribed Youtuber, huh? Well how about 35,806,427 million year old piece of (bleep)?! Anthony punches PewDiePie again. PewDiePie: You will regret that! YOUTUBER BATTLE... AGAIN! FIGHT! Anthony and PewDiePie grapple for a few seconds. Ian then starts to punch PewDiePie in the back. PewDiePie: Fuckouch, fuckouch, fuckouch, fuckouch, fuckouch! Anthony then punches PewDiePie again. Ian then pulls PewDiePie's hair. PewDiePie: FUUUUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHCK! Anthony: (bleep) YOU! Ian and Anthony then overwhelm PewDiePie. As Ian continues punching PewDiePie, Anthony gets a knife from the drawer. Anthony: I hate to do this man, but your sad, pathetic life leaves me no choice. PewDiePie: Say wha-- Anthony then stabs PewDiePie in the back. Ian: Holy (bleep), Anthony! PewDiePie gets on his knees. Anthony then slits his throat. PewDiePie then dies. K.O.! Ian: We got him! Anthony: Yeah! Suddenly, the police arrive. Officer 1: Come out with your hands in the air! Officer 2: Do what he says, or we will break down the door and shoot! I repeat, do what he says, or we will break down the door and shoot! Anthony: Aw, what the (bleep)?! Ian: You're the one who killed him! You go! Anthony: No way, you go! Ian: No, you go! Anthony: I'm not going! Ian: You ''are ''going! Anthony: I'm ''not ''going! Ian: You ''are ''going! Anthony: I'm ''not ''going! Ian: You're ''not ''going! Anthony: I ''am ''going! Ian: You're ''not ''going! Anthony: I ''am ''going! Ian: You're ''not ''going! Anthony: I ''am ''going! Ian: You're ''not ''going! Anthony: I ''am ''going! And you're not gonna stop me! Realization then dawns on Anthony as a "SUCKER" appears on his face while "Wah Wah Wah Wah" music plays. He goes outside. Officer 1: ''Both ''of you. Anthony doesn't say anything at first, then calls Ian like a dog. Ian: DID YOU JUST... After a few seconds, Ian finally goes outside. Officer 1: The two of you are under arrest for murder. Ian: But Anthony did it! Officer 1: You were involved with it. Now get in the car or we will shoot. This is our last warning. Ian and Anthony: Fine... Ian and Anthony get into the car. They are then seen in a cell. Anthony: I can't believe this! We just got arrested just for killing some stupid Youtuber! Ian: Yeah, but that's not like you at all, Anthony. Anthony: Yeah, but... actually, yeah, you're right. This is not like me. But you know what the best part about it is? Ian: What? Anthony: WE KILLED THAT STUPID YOUTUBER! Ian: YEAH! They then do a victory dance. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... IAN AND ANTHONY! Trivia * This is A Wikia contributor's seconds 'Youtubers' themed One Minute Melee. * This is also A Wikia contributor's longest battle to date. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Youtubers' themed One Minute Melees